Nightmare on Tokyo3
by Cab329
Summary: The fear brought on by the angels has brought the evil of Freddy Krueger to Tokyo3! rated M for later chapters. This is my first story, so please review! Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. Prologue: A new Town

Author's note: I dont own GAINAX, UNIVERSAL, or NGE or Nightmare on elm Street

This is my first story, please review!

Prologue: A brand new town

THE END. These two words ran through his mind. Of course, this wasn't the first time he had experienced the pain of death. Indeed, he had been killed multiple times, a fact his tattered body knew all to well. However, this was the first time he had felt the chill of facing the unknown. The dream lords were dead. They had been destroyed when his daughter blew him apart with a stick of dynamite. Without them, he had to rely on what little power he had left to continue. He had already made two attempts to gain strength, both of which had failed disastrously. His first attempt led him to another world, where his exploits had been shown in movies and were considered fiction. He had tried to gain a hold on this sphere, but was beaten by the very actor who had played his nemesis in the films. With his powers decreased to the point of collapse, he fell into the outer layers of hell, where he had located Jason Vorhees. He tricked Jason into heading for Springwood, the start of his killing spree. The fear Jason caused allowed his powers to rejuvenate, making him able to hunt the children again. But he had underestimated Jason, and found himself beheaded a mere day after he had set his plan into motion. He had been able to escape from his body again, but now he had nothing left. He was falling apart, his soul barely able to keep moving. He needed fear, and not just the: mommy-there's-a-monster-in-my-closet kind of fear, he needed worldwide panic, self-doubts, and fear of death. He looked at his withered body. His glove was about to fall off and his legs were dissolving.

"Shit. Looks like the jig is up." He said as he saw the gates off hell opening in the distance, the flames' heat scorching him. "And I don't like my meat well done."

He sat down, waiting his end. It was over, no more nightmares, no more killing, no more corny one-liners. An arm reached out from the gate, coming to pick up the fallen psychopath. He closed his eyes, there was no point in running, where would he even go?

As if in answer to this question, voices sprung up.

"An Angel is approaching!"

"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!"

He opened his eyes. FEAR! The feeling of it made him lick his burnt lips, the anticipation of the hunt made his eyes gleam. It was then he noticed his body was recovering, legs reformed and his glove filled back up with his muscular hand.

"Sorry, I have to go do something." He snapped his fingers, and disappeared, heading towards the location of the new source of fear.

"Yummy!" he said as he saw his new victims. "I haven't done Asian in a while."

And with that, Freddy Krueger headed into the minds of the citizens of Tokyo-3


	2. Chapter 1: A chat between friends

Author's note:

Sorry it took me so long, its homecoming at my school, so I haven't had much time; the chapters will probably be short. Also, in case you want to know how this idea came to me, the answer is simple: I was on youtube and I was watching AMVs and then I searched for Fan made horror films, (the Jason ones are funny!). It came up with the endings to the (actual) 7 and 3rd

Nightmare on Elm Street films. I watched them, and remembered how creepy (though not always scary) the movies were. I then searched for NGE AMVs and thought, "Neon, Nightmare, Ne, Ni," and thus the idea popped into my head (I should start taking medication).

Chapter One: A chat between friends

"Come on, Come on!" The red haired girl screamed. She looked at her opponent, a winged behemoth, its many wings slowly flapping as it flew towards her.

"Take this!" Multiple Lasers were released, multicolored blasts that homed in and slammed into the thing. It reeled back in pain.

"HA HA! One more and you're dead you son-of-a-bitch!" She was elated, victory was at hand, all she had to do was charge one more blast and the creature would be…

"OH SHIT!" The thing had decided to charge straight at her. She quickly went for a dodge, but it was too massive, She closed her eyes as its massive form crushed her to a pulp.

GAME OVER. As the words appeared on the television screen, Asuka flung her controller down. This was the thirtieth time today she had failed to beat that boss. Wasn't she better than this; was she so pathetic that she couldn't even defeat a mere cg monster? As she thought this, she began to smack the controller against her leg. Again and again she hit it against her leg, ignoring the pain or the bruises appearing on her. All she could think about was how useless she was, how she was ignored by everyone no matter what she did, how she didn't deserve to be noticed, how she loved and hated the other pilots, and how the pilots hated her. She thought about her life, was it even worth continuing? Maybe she should have joined her mother; at least she wouldn't have to face the loneliness, the lack of worth.

Maybe she should just take a knife and…

"Asuka! Oh my God! Stop!"

Asuka looked up and saw the face of Hikari, her school friend and her class's rep. What was she doing here? Oh yeah, this was her house. Asuka had come here after the fight with the fifteenth angel.

"Asuka! Stop!" Hikari grabbed the controller out of Asuka's hand. Hikari started crying "cant you see what you're doing to yourself?" Asuka

looked down at her leg. It was covered in bruises, in one spot, blood seeped through a reopened wound, dripping to the floor and staining the carpet.

"Sorry Hikari, I'll clean it it up." Asuka tried to get up, but collapsed as she tried to put weight on her damaged leg.

"No! Asuka, please, just stay there, let me fix that." Hikari quickly pulled out her small first aid kit and cleaned the wound. "Asuka, why were you doing that? Had I not stopped you, you would have just kept on going, wouldn't you?" Asuka ignored her, obviously caught up in some thought. Hikari stopped tending the wound and looked at her. Was this really the same Asuka who just a month earlier had been giggling about gossip and chatting about anything, even if there was nothing to talk about? She peered into her eyes; where was the spark, the energy, and was it just her imagination, or had Asuka's hair lost its vibrance? "Asuka…"

"Hey Hikari, I'm going to play some more games, I think I almost got this one.."

"NO!" Hikari yelled, not caring if the whole neighborhood heard, "You've played enough! You haven't been outside in days! I've been worried sick! You haven't gone to school in days, and you have barely eaten anything. You've shut yourself off from everyone!" Hikari stopped and looked at Asuka, though she didn't make any sound, she was looking straight at her, with a sorrowful look in her eye. "Asuka, this all happened after that angel, what happened?"

Asuka started weeping. "It violated me, it went through my mind and I couldn't stop it. I tried, and I couldn't stop it. It went through my most personal feelings and laughed." She broke off, a burst of tears kept her from continuing.

Hikari couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. She wrapped her arms around Asuka and held her tight. She could feel Asuka's lungs rapidly expanding and emptying. She felt the wet tears as they landed on her neck.

It seemed like the embrace lasted for hours, and perhaps it did, but for Hikari, it was of no matter, Asuka was her friend, and nothing would stop her from helping her in this time of need. Asuka finally broke the embrace, finally running out of tears and thought s to use them on.

"Hikari, thank you. I'm glad there's at least one person who cares."

"I'm not the only one Asuka, not a day goes by someone doesn't ask about you, both Kensuke and Tohji wont stop pestering Shinji, who has also been asking I might add. We all care."

Hikari finished treating the wound and got up. "I'm going to order ramen, you like shark fin right?"

"Yes."

When the ramen arrived, Asuka and Hikari sat down and started chatting. They talked about everything and anything, whether it was gossip or the weather, they put great energy into their conversation. As it winded down, they both got into their pajamas and got ready for bed.

"Hey, Hikari ?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be all right if I slept with you?"

"WHA?!!!

"Not that way, I mean…"

"I understand. Here, you get in first." Hikari lifted the bed sheet up and Asuka climbed in. After turning the lights off, Hikari climbed in as well and wrapped her arms around Asuka's mid section. "Have a good rest Asuka, we'll talk more in the morning."

"Okay"

And with that, the two fell asleep, and into dreams.

Author's note: that was kind of long. Still, I hope you all liked this chapter; maybe I'll right a romance next time. BTW: Things start up in the next chapter, so tune in! might be awhile, I got a shitload of tests. Could take me till Wednesday. Also: I don't want you to think the last part was Lesbian. I more wanted to show a deep friendship, but I could easily see how it could be interpreted as the start of a homosexual relationship. Besides, considering how cruel the next bit is, I don't think you'll want them to be in love.


	3. Chapter 2: Hikari's nightmare

Author's note: Okay, this is the first meeting! In all honesty, I'm scared shitless! I might have bitten off a bit more than I can chew when I decided to have this be my first story. Well, here goes, the first nightmare of the story! Make sure to read the bottom author's notes because I'll try and answer some "iffy" problems with this part. Please enjoy the first meeting (at least I think it is) of Freddy Krueger and Neon Genesis Evangelion!

Almost as soon as she felt sleep come over her, Hikari awoke to a sound coming from the kitchen.

"I wonder what that could be?" Hikari thought, "Dad said he might get back from his trip early, but he only left yesterday!" Hikari pondered on the sound's origin. "It couldn't be Kodama or Nozomi, they're staying at their friend's house. I hope it's not a rat."

Hikari hated rats, the annoying screeches they made, and the terrible scratching, the sounds of their claws raking against surfaces, tearing through and ripping apart.

She listened again, yes; there was definitely a sound like claws raking across a wall. She looked at Asuka, the scratching noise wasn't bothering her at all, her breathing was still long and had the occasional snore mixed in. Hikari took her arms off of Asuka and got up, deciding to investigate the noise.

Hikari inched her way down the hallway, clutching a flashlight she had grabbed for protection. Although the apartment wasn't very large, the darkness made the walk to the kitchen seem like an eternity. When she reached the kitchen, she turned on the light. As the light from the fixtures flooded the room, Hikari gasped. A massive book, titled "Speak Japanese in One Night" was propped up on the table, with a gruesome figure poring over it.

His features were something that struck fear into Hikari. His entire body was had burn marks all over it, making his flesh red, crusty, and hard. His ears had not been spared either, as they had been singed as well; in fact they were the worst, since a part of his left ear was missing, as though it had been bitten off. As he turned his piercing black eyes from the pages of his oversized book to Hikari, she noticed another frightening fact: the man had few teeth, in fact, only about half the average number, and those he did have were jagged and yellow, thrusting up from black gums. His clothing was disturbing as well; a red and green striped sweater, a crumpled black hat, and black pants with shoes of the same color. But worst of all, as if the rest of his horrendous form didn't even compare to it, was the glove on his right hand. It was well worn, as the holes that were spaced around on it attested. But what were more concerning were the long blades that were attached to it. Each one was attached to a finger, save for the thumb, and was nearly a foot long. The man, if that's what it was, raked his fingers against the table, making the scratching noise that Hikari had heard, and licked his lips.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hikari asked, acting braver than she felt. She tightly gripped her flashlight, as though it was her only hold on reality.

"Hu hu ha ha ha." The man chuckled sinisterly, his deep voice making Hikari move one of her feet back behind the doorframe. He held his ungloved hand up and spread his fingers. Then, without warning, he sliced off his thumb with his right index blade! A small fountain of puss sprayed from the cut, the liquid dropping on the floor. Hikari gasped, who or what was this man?! The man continued his menacing chuckle as he proceeded to slice off all of his other ungloved fingers.

Hikari could bear no more and ran. As she did, she listened for any signs of pursuit. Hearing none, she ran on towards her room. It was then she noticed that the hallway seemed to have been stretched ridiculously long, the length to her room like the straightway on a track. Ignoring this warped reality, she hurried onward.

"Once I get there I'll lock the door and move my dresser in front of it," Hikari thought, "then all I have to do is call for help on my phone." With the distance getting shorter, Hikari's hopes improved. That is, until she heard the raking of blades. She listened more intently as she ran, and realized the sound was coming from _above _her!

She turned her flashlight upwards, and the sinister face of the man looked down at her as he crawled at breakneck speeds towards her. Hikari tried to resume her pace, but was pinned down as the man dropped onto her, his blades raking across her back.

"Now, Now" the man chided, "weren't even gonna introduce yourself to uncle Freddy?" The man's voice was deep and cruel, making Hikari, if it were possible, more scared than she already was. Hikari tried to fight him off, but his left hand, which had miraculously regrown its lost fingers, had a solid grip on her, and was pushing down on her with amazing force. The man, Freddy, chuckled, he was obviously pleased at his prey's position, and readied his blades to begin the festivities.

"ASUKA! ASUKA!" Hikari screamed. "LOCK THE DOOR AND CALL TH"

Her voice was cut off as her mouth was covered by Freddy's glove.

"Now, now, wouldn't want to have anyone interrupt our fun now, would you?" Freddy said. "Besides, a little tonguing and it'll be all over."

Hikari felt something wet slither on her back. It crawled under her shirt and went along her back. It paused at the wounds the blades had caused and licked up the blood. Wait. Licked? Hikari froze with fright. Was it this monster's tongue? It kept crawling and circled round her neck. Yes, it most certainly was a tongue. And it held her neck it a tight grip. Freddy released his gloved hand from her mouth, wanting to enjoy the sounds of her suffocation.

But Hikari wasn't one to just give up. With a burst of energy that would have shocked all who witnessed it, Hikari broke her right arm free and tore at the tongue with her nails, breaking it's flesh and causing blood to pour out from it and screams to launch from Freddy. Freddy retracted his tongue, blood still pouring from the scratches, and raised his right arm to slash Hikari. But the hesitation that had been caused by his tongue retracting gave Hikari the time to break free of him and crawl towards the door.

"You thuking itch!" Freddy yelled, his cut tongue giving him much difficulty. "ake ew pay fo tha." He ran after her, his right hand ready to give a slash.

As Hikari opened the door, she felt the blades tear across the back of her head. She quickly delivered a kick to Freddy's gut. She ran into the room and locked the door, her heart pounding and blood gushing from her multiple wounds. Then, with a phenomenal effort, she moved her dresser in front of the door, as Freddy kept pounding on the door. Hikari then grabbed her phone and dialed. Unfortunately, the only sound she heard on the other end was the menacing laughter of Freddy Krueger.

"Wait," Hikari thought, "Asuka has a cell phone!" She looked towards Asuka, noticing how she was still asleep. How could she still be asleep at a time like this? But there was no time to wonder, as Hikari needed her phone.

"Asuka! Wake up!" Hikari screamed while shaking her, "Please! There's someone who's trying to kill us!"

Hikari suddenly felt Asuka wake up.

"Hikari," Asuka said as she turned to face her "what

"Does a girl have to do to get some beauty sleep you bitch?!!"

Hikari froze in fear; the face that had just spoken those words was not Asuka, but Freddy Krueger! As Hikari watched, the rest of Asuka's body transformed into the body of Freddy Krueger. Her thin pale arms became muscular and burnt. Her long, red hair melted away and was replaced by a black hat. Her short, tight boxers grew out and became the black pants and shoes. Her chest flattened and the red and green striped sweater replaced her shirt. The newly formed Freddy smiled as the delicate right hand became his bladed glove.

Hikari ran to the window, but found that bars had gone up in front of it. She looked at the slowly advancing Freddy who was scraping his finger blades on the wall.

She grabbed a book off of the floor and flung it, only to see Freddy knock it aside. As she tried to run, she realized she couldn't, as something was holding her to the wall. She looked down and noticed that the wall had grown over her legs! She tried to reach down and found the wall had grown over her wrists! Tears began to fall from her eyes and a warm wet trickle went down her leg as she faced her doom.

Freddy stopped in front of her and looked her over. Such tender flesh! Such fear in her eyes! She was going to be a delicious appetizer to the feast that was to come! He cut open her pajama top and licked his lips. Not too bad for a fourteen year old! Of course, Freddy's bits had been burned off quite a long time ago, but it still gave him satisfaction to see innocent girls having what little security they had ripped away. Freddy pulled back his right hand for a finishing thrust, but stopped. It took quite a bit of energy to get in this dream, even if he got her soul, there was no telling when his next meal would be. This could just be written off as a homicide, and not get people afraid of a finger blade man, meaning he would be back to square one. That is, unless he advertised.

"Hey, mind delivering a little message for me?" Freddy looked at Hikari for an answer. When he didn't receive one he said "I'll take that as a yes." He took his right index finger and started to scrawl away on Hikari's flesh as she screamed in pain and terror.

Author's note: Well I'm sorry to leave you hanging on whether Hikari dies or not, but I am late in getting this on the net as it is. The next chapter won't be out for a while, so I'll message you when it comes out. Okay, time for info on this chapter:

Did Freddy really learn Japanese in one night?

No, that was just for comedy, Since Freddy is in the mind of a Japanese person, everything he says will be heard as Japanese to the dreamer.

How did Freddy…

He's in control of the dream, and the more scared someone is, or the more souls he has, the more control he has.

Why did Freddy…

He's a sicko, end of story.


	4. Chapter 3: Message

Author's note: Damn! Thought those tests were never going to end! I once again apologize for my lateness with this chapter. I also apologize for my inexperience in writing. HOWEVER I am now going to be able to work with greater energy, so updates and better quality should be a result (more creative deaths also). To everyone who is reading: Thank you! Please review so I can hear you're opinions! Now, enough with my oversized ego! On with the story!

Chapter 3: Message

Asuka's eyes were open wide with terror. It was hard to believe that mere moments ago, she had been peacefully sleeping, a first in days, and had woken up when she felt a shaking next to her in the bed. She had turned over, expecting to see Hikari having a nightmare (probably one about rats, Hikari hated those critters), and instead, after pulling the covers off, found Hikari with a torn pajama top, breasts exposed, writhing in agony as cuts appeared all over her chest. As the cuts opened, blood oozed out of the wounds, covering Hikari's skin in dark red liquid.

Although almost terrified to the state of utter madness, Asuka noticed something. Although Hikari seemed to be struggling with all of her might, her legs and arms were not moving an inch! How could this be? Surely her wriggling would have some effect on her limbs, even if she was trying to keep them as still as possible. It was almost as though some**thing** had hold of her. Asuka quickly applied pressure to the cuts with her hands, but quickly pulled her hands back when she realized the cuts were growing even with her attempts at stopping the flow of blood. In wild frustration born from her already fractured mind and being faced with this impossible event, Asuka grabbed hold of Hikari's shoulders and screamed:

"STOP IT HIKARI!"

In Hikari's nightmare, Freddy admired his work. He watched as Hikari grew pale from the blood loss, her face strained and covered in blood and tears.

"Hmmm…time for the finishing touch!" Freddy exclaimed, he raised his bloody claw and pulled it back, readying for a thrust. At that moment however, a girl's scream cut through and Hikari disappeared.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, "Who the FUCK ruined my masterpiece?" The room dissolved around him, no longer being needed. Left in the darkness, he began to ponder on what to do. True, his message was going to be delivered, there wasn't any doubt about that, but what should he do about the girl? He could take her when the doctors put her under, but what if they didn't? The next time she slept? What if she died before that? A smiled formed on Freddy's burnt lips, an idea had formed in that withered head of his, a much more sinister, more profitable. He looked at his blood-covered glove; the way the blades gleamed made it seem as though it was enjoying the fresh red fluid that now ran down it.

"I'm glad you like you're drink sir, don't worry, you're food will be out shortly! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Asuka! Asuka! Help me!" Hikari screamed as she saw her friend hunched over her. Asuka looked at her friend. So much blood! Her face and torso were covered in it, her pajamas were stained with it, and it even poured from cuts on her lips. Asuka froze, she had to help her friend, but the fright kept her still.

"Please Asuka! Help me!" Hikari said, sounding weaker than before. Her eyes gazed at Asuka, tears falling down, and looked at her with such sadness and fright. Her begging eyes broke Asuka out of her frozen state; within seconds, Asuka had peeled her own shirt off and tightly wrapped it around Hikari's midsection, the location of most of the bleeding. After making sure it was as tight as was safe, she grabbed Hikari's phone and dialed. While she waited for someone, she grabbed Hikari's first aid kit ("I'm always prepared for anything," Hikari had once told Asuka, if only she had known) and started wiping the blood off of Hikari's face and disinfecting what cuts were there.

"What is the nature of your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Help! My friend is cut real bad please help her!"

"Where is your current location?"

Asuka gave the address. As she did, she looked at the t-shirt she had wrapped around Hikari's mid-section. It was soaked with blood, but, as Asuka noticed, the bleeding had stopped for the most part, she peeled the shirt off and noticed that most of the cuts had been very shallow, it was the sheer amount of cuts that had made it look so bad. She looked at Hikari's face, her poor friend was breathing rapidly, her face was very strained, nothing at all like the girl who had blushed mere hours ago when Asuka had asked her if she was still making Toji lunch.

"All right miss Sohryu, stay with your friend, paramedics should arrive in a few minutes. Make sure to keep something wrapped around the wounds"

Asuka hung up the phone and got a clean sheet to wrap around Hikari's wounds. As she got ready to wrap the wounds up, she noticed something very odd about the cuts; though there were many slashes and the blood obscured spots on her skin, the cuts made a pattern. As she looked at the cuts, she realized they were words! She looked at the cuts and read the message.

The cuts spelled out: FREDDY WAS HERE

Author's note: Yeah Yeah, not the greatest way to come back to the writing, but please keep reading! I promise to do better. I don't think Freddy will make another appearance for two chapters at least, but I will do my best! Now: time to answer questions. Remember: PM or review and I will answer all the questions I can.

Where's Jason?

He isn't going to show. Freddy crossed dimensions, so Jason will be left plaguing his world.

Does Asuka have wicked bad dream powers?

Maybe, but she woke Hikari up normally, anyone caught in a nightmare can be woken up just like normal sleep.

Shouldn't Asuka be more of a head case?

Well, this is right after the 15th angel, so she has a little, though not much, sanity left. Remember, it wasn't till after she couldn't get 02 to move in the fight with the 16th that she completely lost it.


	5. Chapter4: Interrogations

Author's note: Okay, I said I would try and update faster, but I failed (slits belly open, then realizes there's no one to cut his head off)! So, belatedly (stitches organs together), here the new chapter is! PLEASE REVIEW IT'S THE ONLY WAY I KNOW IT'S BEING READ!

Chapter 4: Interrogations

Asuka sat up in the waiting room of the hospital. She was still in the same clothes she had worn at the time of the incident; save for a hospital gown she had been given when the paramedics had arrived ("running around without a shirt in the middle of the night isn't a good idea miss" they had said). While she sat there, she tried to figure out what had happened. Why would anyone do this to Hikari? Sure she liked to take charge in a situation, and it could sound at times like she was being a bitch, but anyone who knew her knew that she was one of the most polite and caring people in the world. And why would anyone do such a grotesque act of carving words into a young girl's body? Why was the message in English? Hardly anyone Asuka could speak or write English, so why? Why did the cuts just appear? Why-

"Excuse me, are you Asuka Langley Sohryu?"

Asuka looked up, there was a man, dressed in slacks and a white button down t-shirt was looking at her, in his left hand he had a badge out, indicating he was from the local precinct. In reply to his question, Asuka weakly nodded.

"My name is inspector Jankin. I'd like to ask you some questions regarding the attack on your friend."

"Is Hikari all right?" Asuka asked, her already anxious state seeming to worsen, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to the doctor yet, I was just sent to pick you up," Jankin said, putting away his badge, "now please come along."

Asuka noticed that the inspector was jiggling something in his pocket, something that sounded with a metal clink. Handcuffs?

"Now Miss Sohryu, I just want to take you to the police station and ask you some questions." Jankin looked at Asuka, sweet gods, why the hell did he always get stuck with the psycho kids? Noticing the blood on her hands, he wondered why the police on the scene hadn't booked her immediately, and to think, he wasn't even supposed to be on call today.

"But, inspector, I want to be here when Hikari's out of surgery," Asuka said, trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes, "I just want to know she's okay."

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter," Jankin said, getting annoyed, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." On the latter of the options, Jankin pulled out the object he had been jingling in his pocket. Asuka's guess had been correct; it was a pair of handcuffs. "Now," continued Jankin, "which one is it going to be?" Jankin smiled, although the line was cliché and pretty cheesy, he loved saying it, the sense of authority it gave him made him feel good.

Under normal circumstances, Asuka would have stood up and gladly yelled about the inspector's ignorance of her identity as a pilot until she left him a broken shell of a person. Had this been a normal day and Shinji had been there, Asuka would have then yelled at Shinji for not backing her up and then teased him. Had this been a bad day, Asuka would have ignored Jankin and walked off.

This was not, however, any of those days. There was no sign of resistance as Asuka got up and followed Jankin out of the hospital. There was no cry of "pervert!" when the inspector, in the process of patting her down, touched her butt. There was no complaint about his driving either; something that Asuka never would have let Misato off with.

To anyone who knew Asuka, they would not believe that it was her that was sitting in the back of the police car. True, she had once been driven to NERV by police after she had decided to skip a synch test (Misato had hoped sending police would teach Asuka a lesson, as opposed to sending section 2 agents), but it wasn't the mere fact of Asuka being in the police car that would surprise them, but the physical appearance of her. Her usually well-groomed hair was now matted and frayed, her hair clips being clipped randomly in her long red hair. Her white skin had also become deathly pale, enough to rival even Rei Ayanami's natural albino paleness. Her eyes, which could express her emotions better than any of her words could, were now expressionless; the fire that had once made them shine was now dead. Her mouth was just slightly open, enough to breath, but without any emotive shape.

This grim figure named Asuka started to think again. Why hadn't she been able to help Hikari? Why was she always failing to help others? Why couldn't she save the people that she loved? Why was she so useless?

"I'm not useless." A voice said.

"Then why can't you do anything for those you love?" Another voice asked.

"I tried my best! She was bleeding, and I patched her up, isn't that enough?"

"But she still got hurt when you were around."

"It's not my fault!"

"Just like mother? You couldn't help her either."

"I was a kid, and I didn't know what to do!"

"You're still a child, and you still can't help."

"Leave me alone."

"Am I not right? You try to act grown up in hopes of obtaining respect. You pilot because you get attention. You went to college just for attention. You flirt just so you know boys will look your way. You're just wanting to receive compliments and attention, there's no other point to you're existence, you're like a little child, doing anything to get attention, right?"

"That's not true."

"Really, then tell me something you've done that wasn't just to draw attention towards yourself."

Asuka thought. There were times when she had been selfish, but not always! She probed her mind, searching for any memory that could be used in her defense.

"Give up?" The voice asked.

"Just give me some time!"

"Time? Like the time you gave the first child, before you judged her as a worthless doll? Or perhaps the time that Kaji was forced to spend with you? You never realized that he didn't give one lick about you did you?"

"That's not true!"

"Then why did he go off and die? Had he cared, wouldn't he have stayed here instead of going off to die for who knows what reason? Let's face it, you couldn't help him either, could you?"

"But,…"

"You are useless, and everyone would be better off without you! If you would die, maybe everyone else could get along without you! Maybe Shinji could be happy, instead of having to put up with your abuse."

Asuka cried. Was it all true? Was she the reason for Shinji and everyone else's pain?

"Hey, you okay back there?" Jankin softly asked. He realized he might have been a bit rough with the kid before; her friend had just been hurt, and all she wanted was to make sure she was all right. He pinched his brow, he needed to keep his stress out of his job.

"Yeah." Asuka mumbled, tears pouring out of her eyes. The voice had stopped its assault for the moment, but its accusations still hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted back at the hospital," Jankin said, looking at her in the rearview mirror, "Tell you what, when we get to the station, I'll call and see how your friend is doing."

"Thank you." Asuka replied, holding back the tears. Even though she was fighting for her very sanity, she forced herself to try and remain conscious of what was going on around her. The task was getting harder by the second however, as she still heard the voice.

"_useless…useless"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few minutes, they arrived at the police station. Jankin got out first and let Asuka out. He led her by the hand inside and took her to an interrogation room. Just like the movies, there was a one sided mirror on the left side and a long table in the middle, with one chair on one side, and two on the other. The inspector had Asuka sit in the single chair while two officers filed into the room.

"Miss Sohryu," Jankin said, "this is officer Sena and officer Hiruma. They'll be asking you some questions about the attack." Seeing Asuka look up at him, he added, "as soon as you're done I'll tell you how your friend is doing."

With that, Jankin left the room, leaving Asuka to face the interrogators. Asuka looked at the officers. Officer Hiruma was about 5'10 and had blonde, spikey hair, a rarity in that area, and two silver earrings on his right ear. Officer Sena was about 5'1 and had black hair with a large spike and smaller spikes around it. Both were wearing their uniforms; blue shirts, ties and black pants and shoes.

"Now miss Sohryu," began inspector Sena, who was nervously running his hand through his hair, "please describe what happened this evening at your friend's house."

Asuka started to talk but was interrupted by inspector Hiruma.

"Hey, damn pipsqueak, aren't you gonna check her bag?"

"I don't think we're supposed to." Sena replied, nervously sweating.

"Hey, damn German girl, mind if pipsqueak here checks your bag?" Hiruma asked, chewing some gum.

"Do whatever you want," Asuka replied. She didn't care. With all that had happened, she just didn't care.

Sena went over to Asuka and retrieved her purse.

"Sorry bout Hiruma, he's always like that." Sena apologized.

"He's a bit like Shinji." A part of Asuka's mind mused.

Sena returned to his seat and started rummaging through it, being as careful as possible not to mess up anything.

"Now, tell us what happened." Hiruma said after blowing and breaking a bubble.

Asuka told Hiruma what had transpired. She told how she had been staying at Hikari's house, and how she had woken to Hikari's screams, how the cuts had appeared without any reason, and about the message that had been formed by the cuts. Hiruma, in between blowing bubbles, would ever so often ask her to repeat a part of her story, while taking notes down. After Asuka finished, she let out the tears she had been holding back.

"All right, cut the crap miss Sohryu," Hiruma said, "Why don't you tell us what really happened?"

"Excuse me?" Asuka said with tears and snot running down her face; what was the inspector saying.

"Don't lie to me, you're the one who did it didn't you?"

"What!? Of course I didn't," Asuka stammered, "why would I do that to Hikari?"

"Think about it, you're the only one in the room, and the cuts just magically appeared? I'm thinking you did it, and you're just to messed up in the head to realize what you did!"

"Could I have?" Asuka thought, her head now swimming. She had to admit that her story made no sense what so ever, and seemed more like a work of fiction than an actual event. But, she couldn't have done it!

"Look, just confess and you can probably get off with an insanity plea and have only a few years in a nice clean asylum." Hiruma said, pulling out the paperwork for her to sign.

"Uh, Hiruma?" Sena asked softly, "I think you should take a look at this."

"What, did she throw some used tampons in her bag?" Hiruma said, slightly irritated. "Can't it wait? I'm getting a confession here!"

"No," Sena said, "I think you need to see this." He held up a plastic card that he had found in Asuka's purse.

Hiruma looked over at Sena, planning to yell some insults, and let his mouth drop wide open. What Sena held up was a NERV id with Asuka's picture on it. Hiruma, who normally loved raising hell and was considered a bit of a demon, had his face go pale; why was did this girl have a NERV id? This meant that they would have to call (gulp) section 2, NERV's secret service men. Those guys scared everybody, they had a liscence to kill and were rumored to use it even on innocents; they were above the law and would crush anyone who their commander dictated.

"You know procedure damn pipsqueak, call them. Miss Sohryu, best of luck." Hiruma went outside to get some air; he didn't even want to think about those monsters. The last time NERV personnel had been brought in, they had tapped his house and followed him for weeks.

As Asuka watched the two inspectors leave, she thought to herself, what if I am crazy? Could I really have done that to Hikari? Her eyelids started to get heavy, making it seem as though her body was giving her a message. _ Sleep, _it seemed to say,_ you won't be able to figure this out if you don't get some sleep_. Asuka leaned back; maybe that was what she needed. Maybe, this would all be just a bad nightmare, the voices, the attack; all would just disappear with a little sleep. She closed her eyes, pleading for an escape from all that had happened.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Looks like someone got the invitation." Freddy smirked; it looked like he was'nt going to have to wait after all.

Author's note: Sorry again for the delay, I thought I was off, and then my teachers handed out reports. Since this week is a holiday, I might not be able to update. Now, on to possible questions.

1.I don't think that's how cops operate.

Well, I don't like cops, so I don't know that much about them. Still, this is a fictional world, with fictional people, so, who knows?

2. Hiruma and Sena? Hey are'nt they…

Characters from Eyeshield 21? Kinda. They are just similar, they are'nt the actual characters.

3. Was Freddy talking to Asuka? No, Asuka was talking to herself. She's still suffering from the 15th angel's attack, so she's not in the best of ways.

4. How come this chapter was so long?

In all honesty, I wanted to throw all the filler together, so we could get back to Freddy.

5. I would like to see all the ways Freddy has killed people so I know if you're copying.

Go to Youtube and type in: Like a man possessed

One of the results will be a nightmare on elmstreet music video, it has the opening of the 6th film, and most of the deaths. (I did not make it, nor am I the poster).

Please review, I like all the hits I've gotten, but a little criticism or complimenting is'nt a bad thing!


End file.
